Diva
by Kaiko Genesis
Summary: Amy Rose one-shot that takes place in a dystopian future of sorts.


Diva

Flashing, white lights exploded from each and every side of the arena. With each passing moment the enormous crowd huddled around a glorious, pink stage grew louder and louder. Suddenly every light in the room raced to focus upon the center of the set. Men and women alike blared like sirens in hopes to finally see their queen arrive on the scene. In response to their prayers, a group of six gorgeous women adorned in glittering, matching outfits strutted down the stage's walkway led by their confident leader dressed in a glittery pink tank top and shorts. The sound of the audience was more deafening than the impossibly loud music being projected for the show. The seven performers sashayed to the front of the stage and posed sharply with their hands on their hips. The music stopped abruptly when the team was in place allowing the crowd's attention to focus on the sudden explosions of confetti in front of the stage.

_"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to tonight's show featuring Rose and Her Fire Flowers!" _A man roared over an unseen intercom announcing the start of a performance that would never be forgotten. Within seconds of the interruption, the music resumed, and the seven women exploded much like the confetti into their dance routine. The crowd cried out to them as they moved in sync with the rhythm of the music, and during the commotion, the leader danced her way to the lone microphone stationed at the head of the set. As she pushed her flowing, pink hair out of her face, she carefully grasped the mic. The once loud instrumental slowly faded into a slightly quieter state allowing room for the leader of the Fire Flowers to spread her vocals. In response to the music, the audience calmed to a murmur, and the dancers switched into a new routine. In the perfect moment, the Fire Flowers' lead singer and dancer, Amy Rose, opened her heart and lungs and sang with a passionate blaze.

_I gave you my heart,_

_ Damn near gave you my soul._

_ But you took it all_

_ With no self control._

_ I thought I would miss you, _

_ And I thought you would care,_

_ But gosh, how I smiled_

_ When you were not there._

_ You took me for granted,_

_ You let me free fall,_

_ So here's what you get_

_ For wasting it all..._

The energy of the crowd peaked once again as they felt the chorus of the song fast approaching. Amidst all the shouting and screaming, a fast moving figure pushed and shoved through the oblivious Fire Flower fans.

_YOU'RE A-_

_ HEART BREAKER!_

_ NEVER GONNA LET YOU IN_

_ 'CAUSE YOU'RE A-_

_ HEART BREAKER!_

_ THIS TIME YOU CANNOT WIN,_

_ YOU CRAZY-_

_ HEART BREAKER!_

_ HEART BREAKIN' BOY, _

_ YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A TOY._

The audience screamed and sang along to the live performance of the hit single. The distraction was of such a multitude that the mysterious character among the crowd successfully maneuvered himself to the front. Despite the commotion around him, the figure looked despairingly at the girl he once knew dancing and singing her heart out on stage. Soon, the song came to end, but not before the girls' signature dance move. Amy Rose released the microphone, and shimmied back into place with her six girls. They spun, and shook their hips in a variety of ways before finally ending the show with a huge stomp in unison. As they smashed their feet onto the set, a flurry of confetti exploded into the atmosphere in sync with their vicious action. The crowd loved it. They ate it up like hotcakes as they stood, screamed, and applauded the girls. All except the lone figure stationed at the front of the crowd seemed to be having the night of their life. As the applause began to fade, the Fire Flowers bowed one after the other which summoned another round of cheer from the adoring lot. The love continued as Amy Rose strutted up to the microphone again, swaying her hips side to side in a terribly sexy manner.

Once she was stationed, she sweetly tapped the mic twice and cleared her throat. Immediately, the arena fell silent. Giggling, she began to speak.

"Thank you _so much_, everyone, for coming out here tonight. Me and my girls _really_ appreciate all of you, and we enjoy seeing and hearing you at every show! We would literally be _nothing_ without you, so we'd like to give _YOU_ an even bigger round of applause! Come on, girls!" Amy smiled happily as she slapped her petit hands together much like her friends behind her. The audience immediately followed suit, and soon, the whole arena was filled once again with tumultuous noise. The lone figure stared, mouth agape, at the gorgeous hedgehog he had fallen in love with so long ago. She had changed so much; yet, not much at all. She was all he wanted, and more, and he could wait no longer to have her in his arms.

As the crowd settled, Amy opened her mouth to speak again.

"Thanks-" She could not finish her sentence as she was bravely interrupted by a mysterious character shouting from the crowd.

"Amy! Amy, it's me! Please! It's Sonic!" Several around the blue hedgehog pushed him violently and even called out for security. The hedgehog struggled around them, and reached out to the super star on the stage as beefed-up guards approached him quickly. "Amy, please! Call off your dogs, I just need to speak to you!" Sonic cried desperately. Despite the many years that had gone by, he had retained his light and jovial voice. In contrast, his fur had adopted a slightly darker shade, and his quills were jagged and untrimmed. He wore a ragged, brown vest which he left open revealing his tight chest and abdomen; enough to make any woman squeal.

Chaos surrounded the hedgehog as Amy Rose observed curiously from above. Equally as interested, the rest of the Fire Flowers came and stood beside Amy to view the scene taking place. The moment the guards had grabbed Sonic and were escorting him through the audience, Amy ordered them to cease.

"Wait. Let's all hear what he has to say. Could you please bring him up here?" Her sweetness grasped them, and they obeyed her command. Sonic was brought up to the stage from the side as the angry crowd boo'ed at him and hurled insults. With a tinge of worry in her eyes, Amy took action. "Please, please, give this man a break! Whatever he has to say _must _be important; otherwise, he would not have gone through all this trouble to say it!" Amy pleaded as she walked over to the once world renown hero. The two hedgehogs met eyes briefly, but Amy quickly looked away. "Guards, thank you very much. I can handle it from here." Amy dismissed the bulky men from the stage, and they exited swiftly. She then turned once again the the animal standing before her. "State your case, sweetheart, and please, make it quick. The show must go on, and speed is in your nature. There should be no problem." The sassy side of Amy that Sonic had never seen before blazed him where he stood.

"..Ah- Ah-" He could not control his stuttering, and the audience burst into violent laughter in response. Quickly, Amy raised her hand, and the mockery ceased. Somewhere deep inside, Amy felt pity for the poor thing standing before her. The hedgehog once so accustomed to being present in front large crowds trembled under the glare of the stage lights. Amy's eyes softened, and she questioned what had happened to him over the years. Sonic shuffled in his shoes a bit before breathing deeply and locking eyes with Amy Rose. "I.. I have a confession to make, Amy, and I'm sorry it has to be right now, but I need to get this off my chest." he murmured softly. Amy rose nodded and carefully pulled the microphone to him. Grasping it, he cautiously continued. "Amy... Y-You're so strong now. I never thought I'd see you like this. Y- You were always that helpless, little girl in my mind, and it was always my job to protect you-" He stopped as the audience suddenly spiked into an angry fit. Amy glared angrily at them and placed a finger on her lips. Silence immediately ensued. Sonic took another deep breath, and continued once more. "I liked protecting you, Amy. Really, I did. I enjoyed holding you in my arms, feeling your body on my body... I never showed it though... I- I was always too shy to tell you how I felt, but- but now's different. Amy Rose, I- I've loved you since the day I met you!" Sonic collapsed as he hit the climax of his confession, and fell to his hands and knees on the stage floor. He bowed his head sheepishly as fresh teardrops cascaded down his peach muzzle. The witnesses in the room could not contain themselves, and they too erupted in a flare of emotion. Amy Rose stood amongst the chaos surrounding her and stared softly at the hedgehog she once loved. Despite the terrible noise that flooded the arena, her ears were tuned directly to the frightening sobs of Sonic the Hedgehog. Slowly, one step at a time, the globally famous, superstar hedgehog moved closer to her newly discovered paramour. She stopped in front of him, and collapsed on her knees. Carefully, she held his head up with her hands, and moved in closer to his lips. Barely whispering, she spoke so only he could hear her as he trembled in her clutch.

"I have a boyfriend now."


End file.
